Remember
by Yuffie-Neko
Summary: Lembranças. Desde o momento paixão até sua morte.[AkuDemy, um pouco de AkuRoku]


**Fandom:** Kingdom Hearts/Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories/Kingdom Hearts II

**Paring:** AkuDemy a.k.a. Axel+Demyx, pontinha de AkuRoku a.k.a. Axel+Roxas

**Title:** Remember

**Author:** Twilight Angel

**Rating:** T

**Summary:** Demyx lembra de tudo. Desde o momento paixão até sua morte.AkuDemy, um pouco de AkuRoku

**Warning: **Contem mensões de ato sexual e traição, só xD

**Disclaimer:** Kingdom Hearts não me pertence i.i Droga!

* * *

When I remember back far, far

The future was forever shining

Below the pretty blue sky

We were only frightened a little

Lembro-me de quando ainda era Myed... Naquela época eu cantava e tocava para multidões... Vivia a viajar pelos mundos em uma caravana que só pensava em trazer alegria para o publico e dinheiro suficiente para comermos e sobrevivermos. Foi naquela época que eu te vi...

Apesar de querer mostrar-se superior, quando estávamos á sós você ficava doce, apesar de sempre me provocar. Lembro-me bem do seu cheiro... Mistura de álcool e cigarro. Falei que esse tipo de mistura lhe destruiria, porem você ria. Sua risada fazia qualquer sentimento ruim que eu possuía dar-se como desaparecido.

Os dias em que passei em seu mundo foram os mais felizes de minha vida. Mas eles tinham que acabar. O dono da caravana disse que precisávamos ir e no momento de despedida prometemos nos reencontrar.

This window is stained with sorely missed colors

If I keep on looking forward

Will I meet you again?

Because the future really continues on forever

Underneath a large sign

I want to watch time change

Quando cheguei ao mundo conhecido como Radiant Garden vi que ele já não era tão belo quanto escutávamos. Na verdade, aquele lugar estava em chamas. Os Heartless correndo por todos os lado, coletando corações, é o que eles fazem, não é? O Chefe da caravana então mandou-nos ajudar quem pudesse, pegar que fosse para evacuar a cidade.

Já tinha conhecido historias sobre a destruição de mundos, mas nunca pensei ver um de perto.

Corri pela cidade, lutando como podia com a pouca magia que dominava. Vi quatro crianças... Duas meninas e dois garotos. Falei para eles me acompanharem de volta a nave que usávamos. A menor garota do grupo caiu no chão, começando a chorar forte. Mandei o resto correr para a nave, lá eles estariam a salvo.

Peguei a garotinha no colo e pedi para que ela agüentasse firme, pois logo chegaríamos ao local seguro. E com ela nos braços corri usando o que podia de magia com somente um braço livre. As pequenas criaturas negras começaram a me atacar devido a grande abertura e logo senti arranhões em minhas pernas, barriga e braços, mas nunca na garotinha em meu colo.

Towards the people, the places

I will never see again

I open this window

Finalmente vi a nave, esperavam-me para decolar. Escutei meus amigos gritarem por mim, mandando vir mais rápido. Tentei ao máximo, mas ao olhar para os lados, estávamos encurralados. Foi quando percebi que aquele seria o meu fim... mas não para a garota!

Coloquei-a no chão e mandei que corresse. Ela não o fez, me olhava como se soubesse o que eu tentava fazer. Perguntei o seu nome e ela prontamente respondeu: Yuffie. Disse então: "Certo, Yuffs, vá para a nave. Myed aqui vai logo em seguida! Prometo!" Claro que nunca cumpri minha promessa, mas ela cumpriu a dela e subiu na nave que já estava a decolar. Ela me olhou com olhos chorosos e eu sorri, como sempre fiz para você, pedindo desculpas e falando para que eles fossem embora logo. Não poderia agüentar por muito tempo e se eu caísse, a nave não conseguiria decolar.

Lembrei-me de nossa promessa. Pedi desculpas ao vento e então olhei de volta para a nave. Ela então decolou. A garotinha, Yuffie, sendo segurada por um garoto com um corte entre os olhos e tendo a garota de cabelos castanhos para tentar a acalmar. Essa foi a ultima coisa que vi como Myed.

When I remember back far, far

The future was forever shining

Below the pretty blue sky

We slept endlessly

Quando acordei não era mais o mesmo... Xemnas, o Superior, falou que daquele dia em diante meu nome seria Demyx. Fui levado até o castelo no The world that never was e escutei ele falar que o numero VIII iria me mostrar o que fosse preciso e dizer o que precisasse saber. Minha surpresa foi tamanha quando vi o numero VIII, você.

Mas agora você não era Ale e sim Axel. Você também tinha duas novas tatuagens abaixo de seus olhos, como se fossem lagrimas que nunca deixariam seu rosto.

Caminhei até você e ri quando você disse que não esperava que até como um nobody minha arma seria minha sitar.

Você me mostrou tudo no castelo, todos que ali moravam, contou mais sobre nós, os nobody, e a Organization, na época, IX. E assim que terminou de me mostrar tudo levou-me para o seu quarto para revivermos as memórias e as sensações de nossos outros.

E assim fluiu. Logo em seguida chegaram Luxord, Marluxia, Larxene e Roxas...

Roxas...

Não tenho como não culpá-lo pelo que você virou depois... No começo nós três andávamos juntos, porem você e ele começaram a ficar mais próximos... após um tempo, sempre que voltava de uma missão eu te procurava e sempre lhe encontrava no quarto do loiro... e então nós terminamos...

Se nós não possuímos sentimentos, por que aquela noite eu chorei tanto? Se não possuímos mais coração, por que me doía olhar para vocês juntos? Porque?!

Um ano depois ele foi embora e eu até me senti feliz. A pessoa que você gostava tinha lhe traído, assim como você fez comigo. Ele partiu sem o seu consentimento. Voltou a ser Sora. Porem nos dias que se seguiram você mudou mais ainda e eu passei a lamentar aquele sentimento.

Por mais que eu tentasse te odiar depois de tudo que aconteceu eu não podia... Por mais que eu tentasse lhe empurrar durante os beijos que você tinha voltado a gastar comigo, eu não podia... Por mais que o meu, já não existente, coração quebrasse toda vez que você gemia o nome dele e não o meu quando estávamos na cama, eu simplesmente não conseguia deixar a pessoa que eu amo desamparada.

E de alguma forma você estava voltando para mim... mas já era tarde. Eu já estava tão imerso nas trevas que mesmo se você voltasse para mim eu não aceitaria. Sim eu sempre estive ao seu lado. Porem depois que você me traiu eu parei de sorri como Myed e comecei a sorrir como Demyx.

Eu sabia que você nunca voltaria para mim por inteiro. Você sempre pensaria nele. Mas na hora em que lhe disse que voltaria para Radiant Garden, agora conhecida como Hollow Bastion, você pediu-me para fugir com você.

Eu sabia que era uma missão suicida. Sabia que Xemnas só queria mais tempo para completar o Kingdom Hearts. Mas eu não tinha mais nada a perder.

"Demyx!" você gritou comigo como quando ainda éramos enamorados. "Como assim não tem nada mais a perder?! Você ainda pode viver!"

"Que tipo de vida é essa, Axel? Viver ao seu lado e ver á todo momento que a única pessoa que você amou foi ele? Não, eu não quero passar uma eternidade como substituto." Respondi friamente... Ele nunca tinha me visto tão sério.

"Demyx, eu te amo." Ele respondeu e eu ri, não de alegria, mas de frustração.

"Ama, Axel? Não... Demyx nunca foi amado... Myed sim. E a pessoa que o amou morreu a muito tempo atrás." Com isso, estiquei minha mão e abri o portal entre as duas dimensões. "Te espero na pós-vida, Ale." E com isso entrei no portal.

Olhei a cena em minha frente. Novamente Radiant Garden estava sendo atacada, mas desta vez ele não era alvo, mas sim as pessoas que ele tinha ajudado a salvar anos atrás. Se Yuffie o visse agora como ela agiria? Ri levemente e escutei passos atrás de mim.

Roxas... Não, Sora. Aquela seria minha ultima melodia. Tocada para a pessoa que arruinou meu mundo. Mas nem por isso ela será triste. Myed só toca para trazer sorrisos, mesmo que ele nunca mais possa sorri.

The person I loved long ago

Is to have a child in winter

Sometimes I just want to doubt

Our promises made long ago

I could never forget

I wonder if your New Year's card will have a photo

I just look back, and miss

All the things we could never do

My fears, my lies

Below the blue sky


End file.
